degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 16
Clare's pov My eyelids slowly lifted,as a yawn came though me.I took my time getting out of my warm cozy bed.Turning my head near the computer I notice someone had turned it on. My eyes widen,shifting my eyes acrossing the room. Who. What. When. Not everyday I find someone in my house without me noticing. Draging my feet over to the desk I let out a sign of reilfe it was only Eli. I bent down to read it,Aww how sweet. I shook my head,what Eli did was wrong.Should I call him anyways,ugh I hate this why did he had to hit K.C? I mean does he not trust me or something? I quickly turn my computer off and and turn around. Walking over to my window I locked it,so no one easle gets in.Then I ran downstairs, then I look out the window to see that my dad has not shown up yet.So I looks over to my far left to see the clocks,it was 4:35p.m. He won't be home for another 4 hour an 30min,I bit my lips as I cross my arm. All of the sudden I hear a little beeping sound,I ran so ninja like over to my purse to find it was only Jen. "Hello?" My voice was scarcy so I didn't sound okay. "Clare are you okay?" Jenna sound like she was panicing,letting out a loud cough to clear my thoart. "Yea." I laugh, "No need to panic,what's up?" I begain to walk over to the kitchen to find a apple,picking it up but just looking around it. "Nothing much,I got a B+ on a quiz," She began to talk little quieter. "I kissed Adam." Then her voice started to sound back to normal. "Umm so why weren't you in school?" "Hold on did you just said you kiss Adam?" Then the akward silents turn into giggling moment. "Wow that is." "I know!" She yelp and then I tossed the apple back on the counter. "So why were you not at school?" "Well mother if you really need to know I had to go to a doctor check up.No biggy.I have to go,I have stuff to do." I click end call,then text Eli. Thanks for giving me a heart attack and before you ask,I didn't skip school to advoid you. I had a doctor apporment. I hop on the counter and waited for a reply. Swaying my leg back and forth,like a 5 year old,being frighten by the text message. Oops,nothing said sorry then a heart attack! Okay good to hear! Why don't you get your coat on and walk outside. I never said I was over what you did. I put my cell in my pocket then I was even more fighten by a knonk on the door,I rolled my eyes. Eli seriously why did you even come.I unlock my door and slowly open it and rest agaist it. "What." "Oh Hi Clare I am good how are you." He pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eye as I tilted my head without a smile. "Cute,I heard that before." My tone turn cold and harsh,crossing my arm I look at him. "Ouch,hurtful." He place one hand on his heart. "I am sorry,I didn't know what came over me yesterday.Please Clare forgive me." Then he put his smirk back on his face oh how I Love hate that,as he moved closer. My heart started to race. "Concered forgiven." I guess I just cave in but what could I do. I never saw what went down and it could be for a good reason.I wrap my arms around his neck,we move closer and our lips crash together. His lips were so warm and then he pulled away,slipping his finger though my hand turling me to his side.He closed my house door and lead me to Morty. "Where are you talking me this time?" "Well I don't want you to have a crappy t.v. dinner so I thought I would sweep you off you feet to a resterant." "You sure know how to make me feel like a princess!" I cheered. Category:Blog posts